fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure: Time Winders!
Pretty Cure: Time Winders! (プリキュア：タイムワインダーを！) is a fanseries by writer_matthew that centers around Naho Kusunori and her fellow Pretty Cures. Its major theme is "time" and its minor theme is "fate/consequences". It contains certain elements of Heartcatch Precure and a "Madoka Magica"-esque feel. Plot Naho Kusunori has moved around for most of her life, and was ecstatic when her parents finally settled down in her Freshman year back in their hometown of Shimizu. But not everything is what it seems, because lately there have been "monster sightings" and reports of talking cat creatures. When three of the said cat creatures wander into her room, telling her that she's a "Powerful Warrior Pretty Cure", needless to say she's skeptical. But there's nothing but truth when they tell her about the assimilation of Selth, their home planet. It was wrecked with war and chaos by Ares and Athena, the Leaders of the War Brigade. Kif, Nos, Riv, and the currently-missing Tai are the last four Guardians of Selth, sworn to protect the Power Gems that keep their planet alive. There are only 10 left, and it's the final wish of their Goddess that they find the Warriors Pretty Cure to help find the Gems before the War Brigade does. So Naho, being the helper she is, takes on the challenge of becoming a Pretty Cure, but she may be in over her head unless she can find the other three Pretty Cures to help her in her quest. But then again, who would believe such a wild story?! Characters (Major - Good) Naho Kusunori (ナホ クスノリ) / Cure Legend (伝説を治す) She's rather shy, often not talking to people unless they start the conversation. She will stand up for people if she sees them in trouble. She has a brave streak, along with a tendency to want to help others or fix situations. This often gets her into trouble as she sometimes takes on tasks that are bigger then she can handle. She has to have her friends help her, but they don't mind. Her Cure Ego is Cure legend, and her motto is "The power passed down through generations! Cure Legend!" Fumika Takahashi (フミカ タカハシ) / Cure Myth (神話を治す) She's cold, blunt, and definitely not afraid to speak her mind. She comes off as rude to most people, and she's rarely ever even with any other emotion other than anger or annoyance, even at home. She was raised to be a proper lady, even from a poor home. When Naho cracks her shell, she's more open and emotional, but she is still a bit prickly towards newcomers. Her Cure Ego is Cure Myth, and her motto is "The skill that's unbelieveable! Cure Myth!" Misaki Arakido (ミサキ アラキド) / Cure Fortune (フォーチュンキュア) A spoiled little rich girl that loves to be pampered, but she also likes to go outdoors and play sports and climb trees. She has a tendency to want to win at things, often crying when she loses or doesn't get her way. She is very happy around her friends, and likes to bring them sweets or toys. Her Cure Ego is Cure Fortune, and her motto is "The endurance of 10,000 suns! Cure Fortune!" Kiyo Inihara (キヨ イニハラ) / Cure Prophecy (予言を治す) The motherly, sweet senpai. She is two years older than the other three Cures, but enjoys being with them more than her own classmates. She likes to invite them over to her house, where she takes care of herself, and she is welcoming to everybody and anybody. She does have an extreme temper, though - if you hurt her friends feelings, she will hunt you down like a pack of ravenous wolves. Her Cure Ego is Cure Prophecy, and her motto is "The experience of every human's heart! Cure Prophecy!" Tai Tsuji (タイ ツジ) / 4th Guardian (第4回ガーディアン) A boy in the same grade as Kiyo. He is actually a Mascot in disguise, but his latent powers don't get activated until the Cure's power-up, so he is more Human than Mascot. He is kind and funny, and likes to tell jokes to cheer people up. He is also very clumsy, but most of the time he's just doing it on purpose. He gets very serious ina fight or when there's trouble. He can turn into a Mascot by calling out "The Power Gem's Restoration! Shine Your Light!" Cure Fate (運命を治す) A legendary Pretty Cure that appears once as the final power-up of the Time Winder Pretty Cures. She only uses one move, and you never see her again. We know little to nothing about her, but she says "The Consequences of our Actions" before her attack, and her motto is "The Universe's Final Resolution! Cure Fate!" Characters (Major - Evil) Ares Ares is a Leader of the War Brigade. His sister and counterpart is Athena. He has an intense hatred towards the Goddess of Selth, as well as towards the Pretty Cures. His main element is Fire. Athena She is the second Leader of the War brigade. She had a hatred like her brother, though she is the more calm and collected type, preferring to plan ahead of time and is very strategic. Her element is Air. Zeus A General of the War Brigade. His element is electricity, and he is hotheaded and rather tempermental. Poseidon A General of the War Brigade. His element is water, and he is calm and wise, with a more 'kick the dog' type evil. Hades A General of the War Brigade. His element is earth, and he is mischevious, often using dirty/underhanded methods. Mascots/Monster of the Week Tai A Mascot that was hidden in a Human before the Wars on Selth started in case of an emergency. He didn't emerge until after the Power-Up, when he was able to turn into a Mascot at will and is often seen at Cure Legend's side. It is assumed that Cure Legend is his partner. He is a white-haired cat creature with black tips on his paws, ears, and tail. Kif A Mascot that is Cure Myth's partner. She is young and silly, often annoying Myth/Fumika and the other Cures. She is loved by all, though, and tends to serve as more of a comedic relief than anything. Sometimes they just don't know what to do with her. She is an entirely black cat creature. Nos Nos has an easy temper, but tries his best to not let it get the better of him. He is Cure Fortune's Mascot, and they get along relatively well, both loving to be pampered from time to time. He is a brown cat creature with white stripes. Riv Riv is stoic and serious until you give him sweets, or tickle him. He is Cure Prophecy's partner, and she often does both to try to get him to unwind a little. He just want to go back hom and get the job done, but he's slowly grown attatched to the Cures. He is an orange cat creature with brown spots. Yanya The monsters that the Generals create to fight the Cures. They are made from the anger of Humans, and will cry "I'm Angry, Yan!" as they rampage. Characters (Minor) Kenzo Norogumi (ケンゾー野呂組) A soccer-playing boy on Misaki's team. He appears a few times throughout the series to encourage the Cures, as he's a huge fan. He also is the first one to have his anger turned into a Yanya. He also has a major role in the Christmas Special with his sister, Sako. Asami Taku (麻美卓) A photographer who loves nature and magic most of all. She vows to get pictures of the Pretty Cures, but not to publish. She never publishes any of her works, and only keeps them in her private collection. She appears a lot throughout the series with a minor role in the Christmas Special an a cameo in the movie. Sako Norogumi (佐古野呂組) Kenzo's little sister. She has a major role in the Christmas Special when she makes her brother promise her that she'll get to meet the Cures in person for Christmas. This also causes Tai, who had recently come out as a Mascot, to transform and protect Sako when a Yanya appears. Powers Cure Legend *Weapon: Hourglass Staff *Finishing Move: "Precure Power: Legendary Shot!" *2nd Finishing Move: "Precure Power: Legend's Origin!" Cure Myth *Weapon: Clock Staff *Finishing Move: "Precure Power: Mythical Beam!" *2nd Finishing Move: "Precure Power: Myth's Honesty!" Cure Fortune *Weapon: Sundial Staff *Finishing Move: "Precure Power: Fortunate Impact!" *2nd Finishing Move: "Precure Power: Fortune's Luck!" Cure Prophecy *Weapon: Candle Staff *Finishing Move: "Precure Power: Prophetic Burst!" *2nd Finishing Move: "Precure Power: Prophecy's Vision!" Group Powers *Power Up: A boost that they get when they've collected 5/10 Power Gems. This causes them to be able to Time Jump and for tai to come out of his Human Form. *Group Finishing Move: "Precure: Times Past!" *Group Power Up + Move: "Pretty Cure Time Winders: Reversed Timelines!" + "Precure: Time's End!" (note: If you don't unerstand, compare the group power-up + move to Super Silhouette precures using Heartcatch Orchestra. It's the same concept.) Cure Fate *Only Known Move: "The Consequences of our Actions... Universe Obliteration!" Items Cure's Items Power Gems: ''The objects that keep Selth alive. The Precures are racing to get them before the War Brigade. ''Keeper's Bands: ''Wristwraps that have intricate designs and look like watches. These are their transformation items. ''Staves: The weapons of the cures. Each staff has an orb with something inside them. This is the main source of their powers and allows them their Finishing Moves. War Brigade's Items Chaos Cards: These cards entrap a Human's anger and turn it into a Yanya. Chaos Cards Mini: Allows the Generals to make several smaller Yanyas instead of one large ones. Chaos Cards Ultra: Makes more powerful Yanyas for the Cures to fight. War & Chaos Chamber: The chamber that combines Ares and Athena into one entity and makes the mega-boss. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Ares and Athena are actually the son and daughter of Zeus. *All of the Cure's staves have an item that was once or currently is used for timekeeping. *The ending hints towards a "repeating timeline" when Naho wakes up after turning into Cure Fate and hears her parents telling her that she's going to be late on her first day as a freshman. *On Selth, all subjects have four-letter names and Guardians have three-letter names. The Goddess has five. This is how they are distinguished. (Mentioned in episode 12) Category:Pretty Cure: Time Winders!